Deities of Aya
The topmost entry or entries under each race and those with names in all caps indicate that the deity or deities created the race they are associated with in their image. Bold indicates that the deity is available for anyone to worship, regardless of race. Most likely, a member of a race not created by the deity would call it by another name (likely the epithet), possibly never knowing its full nature. Major Alliances: HC = Halenin Council, NA = Nurthruun Alliance, CM = Concordat of Might, CC = Coalition of the Crown, FS = The Free Spirited, E = The Evenhanded, ~ = tentative, + = leader Gender: M = male, F = female, N = both, neither, or indeterminate Alignment: L = lawful, C = chaotic, G = good, N = neutral, E = evil Rank: E = exalted ancient, P = prominent ascended, A = ascended Major Races ' Minor Races/Independent Minor Powers (Non-Deities) Fiends and paragons, being metaphysical embodiments of the best and worst energies of mortal souls, are a reversal of the dynamic between gods and mortals. They can only be said to be created by the gods indirectly, in that the gods purposefully and individually created or ascended mortals, and mortals created the fiends and paragons through collective subconscious instinct (almost no mortal beings are aware of this fact). Therefore fiends and paragons exist separately from gods and owe them no fealty, which is why their dominions overlap with deities in many cases. This does not stop these minor powers from serving or associating with deities if their interests align, which they often do. Because these beings are dependent on the morality of mortal souls for their existence and power, they constantly vie with each other for influence over mortals' hearts. Listed below is the most powerful of each type of fiend and paragon. '''By their nature, each of these powers is available to be followed by anyone; however, being manifestations of modes of thought, they don't tend to have dogmas or "worshippers" -- their followers don't consciously strive to adhere to tenets so much as have an instinctual connection with them. '''Many of those who die and do not adhere to a deity while befitting the ideals of a minor power may become a fiend or paragon in the afterlife. Major Alliances The following are the most influential alliances of deities in Aya. ''A ~ denotes that the deity is only loosely affiliated. A + indicates the deity is the leader of the alliance. The Coalition of the Crown ::Evelinne, Iluvian, Machius, Pistorius, '''Shassana+ The Concordat of Might ::Cathixis+, Harazhragazz, Hualatli, Ilgird~, Jalinithax, Jerithul~, Raida~, Susurris, Thalag and Agdr~, Tsalaxis~, Ulrithaz, Xyllathurat, Yesvarian~ The Evenhanded ::Abulagga, Balagol, Bihata, Halfeir+, Kasmal, Orlsuth The Free-Spirited ::AnYandua, Elsimari,' Karala'+,' Kothsuun', Shadril/Adrig, Uibandia The Halenin Council ::Aelfdan, Asak~, Avandar, Belaius+, Deros, Ecthgar, Eglisa, Elithane, Esmee, Ferigold, Halith, Helflin, Heska~, Iselaine, Luthiri, Nylashnee~, Rahli~, Roloff, Rylhoon~, Sephia, Sulivinar, Taliah~, Tamwain, Tithon, Ulfban, Weselayn, Yali The Nurthruun Alliance ::Aranvar~, Balikar, Berethane~, Delinva~, Eran, Harfol, Hothgar~, Kyin~, Nerthune/Eirgys+, Regdin, Rusak, Wuuluth,' Zalikar' Unaffiliated ::Malvane,' Othogguroth'